The present invention relates to electronic equipment, e.g., an imaging device such as a digital camera (DSC), and more particularly to an imaging device including a battery compartment having an opening for insertion and ejection of a battery, an improved battery release lever for allowing the insertion of the battery into the battery compartment through the opening and the ejection of the battery from the battery compartment through the opening, and an improved battery lid for openably closing the opening of the battery compartment.
An imaging device such as a digital camera uses a battery as a power source. The battery is inserted from an opening formed through a housing of the imaging device into a battery compartment defined in the housing, and unintentional ejection of the battery inserted in the battery compartment is prevented by a battery release lever. In this condition, the opening is closed by a battery lid (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-22685, for example).